


Memoirs of Winter

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 17 yr old! Lilia, 19 yr old! Yavok, Aged!down AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: It feels like only yesterday that we meet(Teen!Novice Ballerina!Lilia x Teen!Figure Skater! Yavok)





	1. Note

Hello and welcome to Memoirs of Winter. So let me lay this down on y'all: I ship Yavok and Lilia. I hope they get back together. But there's lots of mystery surrounding their pasts together. Online I see often see an AU called Aged!up for characters like Yurio. So I thought why not do the opposite and do an Aged!down AU for Lilia and Yavok. So in this AU, Lilia is 17 and the recipient of a scholarship to a ballet school. Yavok is 19 and a skater.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lilia cheer up! You did great on your audition” Yavok said tugging his slightly mopey girlfriend along. She followed him with some resistance and her head hanging low. 

“You say that but what if the judges didn’t think so? What if I don’t get the scholarship?” Lilia replied her mind overthinking her performance.

“Then thats their loss for letting you and your talent slip away. You're the best ballerina I know” Yavok spoke reassuringly and squeezed Lilia’s hand lightly.

“I’m the only ballerina you know” Lilia pointed out but smiled a little and began to walk faster and match her boyfriend’s stride before asking “Where are we going anyways?”

“It’s a surprise and we’re almost there already” Yavok said as they reach their destination and the location of their 2nd date: the local Winter’s Market. They wandered through the stalls admiring various trinkets. In a small corner there was a photobooth set up.

The pair decided to get some pictures making funny faces for each shot. Walking away from the stall Yavok had a grin on his face. “Why are you smiling so much? I look terrible in these pictures” Lilia said poking his cheek.

“Cause I’ve got pictures with the great Lilia Baranovskaya, Prima Ballerina of the Russian Ballet before she was famous” Yavok said sounding proud. Lilia turned red in the face and looked at her feet as they walked.

“You’ve got a lot of faith in me” Lilia said sighing out. “Only cause you don't have enough in yourself" Yavok said head butting her lightly. "When you get the scholarship we'll go out and celebrate" he continued.

"I think I'd like that very much"

END


End file.
